With You
by Kimmi-boo
Summary: So these past few months have been a living hell for me. I felt rage, betrayed, and a whole lot of confuion. But you know what? It doesn't matter. Because I'm right here, with you. And you're all I need to get through the day. -SasuSaku-
1. Prologue

**Title**: With You

**Pairings**: SasuSaku with a _tiny_ bit of KibaSaku / NaruHina

**Rating**: M, for a reason.

**Genre:** Romance/Drama. I'll try to add some Humor to it too.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

There were so many voices:

"_Sakura, you're amazing."_

"_Sakura, you're so smart and beautiful."_

"_Sakura... I love you."_

……_._

!POOF!

And then there was a "Sakura! GET UP _NOW_!"

I rolled on the side away from my door where that annoying sound was coming from.

"Go awaaay…" I mumbled as I pulled my pillow over my ears.

I could hear my door open and footsteps (probably my mom) holding something that had a swishing sound (probably water).

Wait…Water?

……

Oh _shit_.

The next thing I knew, I was shivering from head to toe, soaked in what better be water and nothing else.

"What the fuuck?!" I whined. My clock read 6:08 am. Why is my mother waking me up at freaking 6 o' clock in the morning? It's summer.

A hard, metal (not to mention empty) bucket hit me on the side of my head.

"Watch your language."

I rolled to the dry side of my bed and closed my eyes. There was NO way in hell I am getting up this early in the morning. I really don't care if my clothes were all wet. I'm too tired to care.

I was up until 4:30 in the morning texting one of my best friends, Kiba. The thought of one little txt he sent me made me smile.

_Sakura, u no I love u_

Yes, he loved me.

I heard a foot start tapping.

"Go away," I commanded, even though I knew it probably wouldn't work.

My mom sighed. "Sweetie," she started softly. "Do you know what today is?"

I counted in my head. "Uhh…Monday?" It was Monday. So what? I don't remember doing anything today.

"Yes. And Monday's the first day of…?" She hinted.

Let's see, last week I went to the mall with Ino to go shopping for new clothes. Three days ago I went to buy some binder and notebooks with Tenten. Yesterday Kiba asked me if I was ready for school…

My eyes went wide. "School! Shi―I mean crap!"

Okay… So there _is_ a way in hell I am getting up this early.

Mom rolled her eyes. "_Pfffft_. And you say you're ready to be a senior…Took you long enough."

I pushed my mom out of my room to get ready. When I closed the door, a stream of 'bad' words came out of my mouth.

This is not a good start to a new school year. My last high school year.

-

After a shower, breakfast, and trying out ten different outfits, I parked my little car into Hidden Leaf Private School's parking lot and walked around to find my friends, Ino and Tenten. I saw Ino's purple convertible so she must be here already.

I walked around some more, tempted to rub the tiredness out of my eyes. But, of course, I can't because I have makeup on.

Damn.

"SAKURA HARUNOO!"

Before I could even turn to see who called my name, I was tackled to the ground by a girl with long blonde hair.

"OH MY GOD! I didn't see you in, like, _forever_!"

"…You saw me last Saturday."

"Like I said! FOREVER."

I got off and brushed the dirt off my shirt and shorts. "Where's Tenten?" Ino pointed one long painted finger to a couple by the lockers. They were hugging and smiling. (Actually the girl just was. The guy was just smirking at her). They looked so peaceful and in love.

I frowned. "I hate her."

Ino patted my back. "Me too, me too. Doesn't she look so cute with Neji?"

"Yeah." We both just stopped talking and watched them. Tenten put her head on Neji's shoulder and whispered something that seemed like, "I missed you." I couldn't see what Neji said back but he probably said something like "Me too" or else Tenten would have him on the ground already.

Ino looked to me with her eyes all sparking. "Hey Forehead, this reminds me. Did you see the new guy?"

"No. What new gu―"

BEEEP!

Ino ran off to her first class, History with Asuma. "I'll tell you later!" she shouted at me.

I started walking to _my_ first class, Science with the famous Mr. Kakashi Hatake. Everyone calls him by his first name. If there ever was a vote on favorite teacher, then the winner would be him by a long shot. I mean, he's always late, so most of the time the students just hang out. He's also young and addicted to this orange porn book. People would think that he would be fired for all this, but he's so damn _charming_.

This class should be interesting.

When I entered the classroom, I was trampled with bear hugs and "Hi Sakura! Did you have good summer?" A special boy that caught my eye in the back of the room. Spiked brown hair and wolfish grin on his face.

I walked over there and hugged him. "…Hi Kiba."

"Hey baby," He whispered in my ear.

I rolled my eyes for the second time that day. "I am not your baby," I informed him.

"Aaah. But you will be."

I chuckled. Maybe it was true.

Kiba and I knew each other since we were six years old. He was always there for me, whether it was a bad breakup, a death of a loved one, or just because my fishy got flushed down a toilet. He was always _there_. Besides, he's _so_ cute. Not to mention loving.

"Kiba, you can let go now."

"I don't want to."

So I let him hug me for a little longer. While we were hugging, my eyes started examining the back of the room. There were some dead frogs in a jar. Ewwww. A human skeleton hanging from the ceiling. Ewwww. Two posters of male and female body parts on the wall. Ewwww. Quiet boy in the corner who nobody noticed yet. _Ooooohh_….

He was just sitting there, minding his own business with a bored expression on his face. He was looking around the room just like me. I felt my eyes travel up and down his ripped body.

That silky black hair…

Those black, piercing eyes…

Those tight clothes that shows off his muscles…

When I looked back to his (gorgeous) face, his eyes were on me. Shit! He caught me looking! I turned away and felt my face heat up to about a hundred degrees.

Kiba pushed me off him and looked at me. "Are you okay? You're burning."

"I―I'm fine." I stammered, even though I couldn't breathe..

Kiba didn't believe me. "Are you sure?"

No.

"Yeah…"

I snuck a quick peek at the mysterious boy and when I saw him, I felt like my heart stopped beating. He was still looking at me, but this time he had an amused smirk on his face.

Oh. My. God.

The door suddenly slammed open and then a blond loudmouth, Naruto Uzumaki, came in the classroom with a finger pointed to the boy in the corner of the room.

"Sasuke Uchiha! You're here!"

Sasuke Uchiha. The new student at Hidden Leaf.

Sasuke Uchiha. The soon-to-be heartthrob.

Sasuke Uchiha. The boy who smirked at _me,_ Sakura Haruno.

_Sasuke Uchiha._

...

Kiba who?

* * *

**A/N:** It's the end of chapter one. What do you think? Should I continue? I know it's a little short, but that's what a prologue is! The second chapter would be longer.

Let me repeat this: This is a SASUSAKU fic. NOT a KibaSaku fic.

Oh, and for those people who are thinking "Sakura's not that stupid!! She would remember what day it is!" People do stupid things when they're dead tired, okay?

That's all for now.

Review please!

―Kimmi-boo™


	2. Interviews

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Interviews

* * *

Everyone's eyes were on him. _Him_.

Some held admiration, jealousy, lust, mischief.

All eyes on Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto marched up to where Sasuke was sitting. "This is my best friend, Sasuke." People ooohed.

Naruto continued, "He may be a bastard to you at first, but that' just the way he is. He'll eventually warm up to you. Just look at me!" He took his thumb and pointed it to himself like he was so proud. Sasuke frowned in annoyance. All the girls giggled or squealed.

I just stood there. Gawking.

Like a little girl who just saw Santa for the first time.

_Nice_.

"Naruto, you're an idiot."

That was the first time that I heard his voice. He had a deep, smooth voice. I let out a little giggle when I imagined Sasuke having a squeaky voice. It was just _too_ funny!

Kiba looked at me strangely. "What's so funny?"

I just shook my head at him and smiled to myself.

"Alright class. Take your seats."

About half the kids jumped out of their pants, including me. Over in the front of the room was none other than Kakashi. He was leaning against the white board with that orange book in one of his hands. How long was Kakashi standing there? I'm shocked that I didn't notice him. Maybe it's because _someone_ (who happens to be really hot) was distracting me.

I tried getting the nearest seat to Sasuke, but that ended up being all the way across the room. Those other girls are _fast_. A girl named Ami was sitting next to him (more like sitting on his lap) and this one chick named Karin was leaning on his table. The other girls just looked at him from where they were sitting, like me.

Luckily, Kiba was there for me…again. So I sat next to him and Naruto was in the front of me, who looked peeved because Sasuke was surrounded by all the girls. A quiet girl named Hinata was next to Naruto. She seemed to be the only girl in the class who wasn't ogling Sasuke. But she was blushing madly. The poor girl looks like she's about to faint.

Kakashi passed out papers to everyone in the class face down.

"Today, since it is the first day of school, you will be partnered up is someone and filling out a questionnaire that my buddy and I made up just for you!"

Kiba and I looked at each other. He smiled at me and said "Want to be my partner?" with a wink.

"Suure," I replied with the same smile that he had.

Suddenly, there was loud screams and girls were shoving. I turned to the corner of the room and saw three girls making the racket. Why? Because of HIM.

"_You sluut!"_

"_Go to hell!"_

"_He's MINE!"_

It got really irritating.

"_Sasuke…I'm free tonight."_

"_Didn't you hear? He's going out with me."_

"_Shut. UP! You're so freakin' annoying!"_

…………

Oops. Did I say that last part out loud?

Remember how I said all eyes were on Sasuke Uchiha. Well, now they're all on me.

Crap.

"Well Sakura," Kakashi said with an evil glint in his eyes. "Since you seem to be the only one not fawning over him, be his partner."

Me? What about Kiba? I looked over at him and saw his smile turn into a frown.

I turned to face Kakashi. "But I was going with―"

There was a nudge on my shoulder. "It's fine Sakura. I'll just partner with…Shino…" Kiba said.

Shino was sitting quietly near the door. He was wearing long coat that had a collar covering up the bottom half of his face. The hood covered most of the top of his face. So you could pretty much only see his eyes, but _that_ was covered up with back, circular shades.

I made a face. "Okay…I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Besides, we still have tonight! It's the first day of school and that means you have to come over and hang. It's tradition!"

I beamed at him and got up to walk over to Sasukes table, trying really hard to seem sad when I actually felt butterflies in my stomache and my heart beated faster than before.

"Hi…Sakura," He said in a deep voice.

"HelLO!" Oh. God. My voice just cracked.

He smirked at me and turned to flip the paper that we had to fill out over. His eyes went wide, then narrowed dangerously. Curiousity got the best of me, so I flipped over my paper, only to be mortified a moment later. Everyone in the room either gasped, choked on their spit, or blushed madly. I did all three. The one quiet girl fainted and fell on the floor with a thud.

Kakashi stood there like nothing was wrong. "Well, I'm helping out a friend…and he needed these questions answered for…research. Stop looking at me like that. What did you expect? Unicorns and butterflies? This is science. Get to work."

I shook my head and read the questions again. And again. And again.

The questions were:

1. What is your full name?

2. How are you feeling?

3. What is your guilty pleasure?

4. Do you prefer things rough, or passionate?

5. What is your favorite body part of the opposite sex?

6. What turns you on?

7. Where do you like to be touched?

8. Are you a virgin?

I heard Sasuke's voice. "Your face looks like a tomato."

I glared at him, but then quickly blushed and looked back down.

With deep breathes, I calmed myself down and asked him the first question. "What's your full name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

_Sasuke Uchiha._

Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke.

Uchiha.

_STOP_ IT SAKURA!

I fidgeted in my seat. "Well, I'm Sakura Haruno."

First question down. Seven more to go.

Before I could say anything else, Sasuke asked the next one. "How are you feeling?"

Humiliated. Confused. Angry at Kakashi. Overheated. About to die.

I just croaked out a, "Fine. You?"

"Pretty good."

We were both silent for a while. Finally, when I figured that this wasn't going to help us finish the assignment, I decided that I would just answer all the questions at once and get it over with.

"Okay…My guilty pleasure is eating chocolate covered cherries. I usually prefer things…passionate, but it mostly depends on my mood…"

_Pfffft. Yeah, right. Screw passionate!_

"…my favorite body part is the…umm…eyes?"

_Let's not forget the hair, mouth, _tongue_, abs, and especially you know where._

"Uhh…a lot of things turn me on…"

_You are just a perfect example._

"…and I like to be touched…errr…a lot of places! Well, not _there_! No, that's a lie…Opps. Shit!" I covered my mouth quickly. I would have thought that Sasuke didn't hear the last part, but that smirk on his face ruined my hope.

Great.

"And I'm a virgin." I added quickly while sighing that the torture was finally over.

Yay! I survived!

Hah. _Barely_.

I watched Sasuke write down all my answers. It was unbelievable that he could still remember all of it.

He put his pencil down on the desk and said, "Okay. Now it's my turn."

"My guilty pleasure is I love eating tomatoes." His eyes traveled up and down my body.

I felt my face heat up to 100 degrees _again_.

Then I remember something that he said to me earlier:

"_Your face looks like a tomato."_

Holy fucking shit.

"I guess I like thing rough. Too bad you like that other option, we would have had _loads_ of fun."

105 degrees.

"My favorite body part on a female is…let's just say I'm a typical teenage boy."

110 degrees.

Smirk.

120.

He looked at me. I automatically put my binder against my chest, covering it. But, did I really want to conceal it?

"A lot of things turn me on."

130 degrees.

"You should find out what they are."

160 degrees.

"Like I said before, I'm just a tennage boy. But there are other places too. _Mmhmmm_."

20,000,000 degrees.

Bad thoughts!

Bad thoughts!

_Bad thoughts!_

"And no…I am not a virgin."

Figures someone like him wouldn't be. _GRRR_.

I concentrated on writing down each answer as fast as I can. I guess I concentrated too hard, because my lead broke.

Right when I was about to get up, Sasuke handed me his. "Keep it."

I finished and started walking back to where Kiba is, who was laughing so hard he was crying.

Lucky him.

"YO SAKURA!" He called out to me. "COME LOOK AT THIS! AHAHAHAA!"

Shina swiftly got out of my seat and went back to his. I could have sworn that there as a little pink on his skin.

Kiba's paper read:

1. What is your full name? _Shino __Aburame_

2. How are you feeling? _fine_

3. What is your guilty pleasure? _I like talking to bugs. (And I like to talk to squirrels.)_

4. Do you prefer things rough, or passionate? _Passionate (what a wuss)_

5. What is your favorite body part of the opposite sex? (_the antenna wth?)_

6. What turns you on?_ Watching bugs do it (WTF?)_

7. Where do you like to be touched? _On the foot. (Oh yea, that turns me on too.)_

8. Are you a virgin? _Yes and no. (That doesn't make sense...)_

I laughed out loud! I mean, what kind of answers were that?! But mostly, I think it was Kiba's comment after every answer that made me almost piss my pants.

Kiba patted my back, laughing along with me.

He always knows how to make me feel better.

When we stopped, he smirked and said, "You know…I would have like it much better if you were my partner…"

"Trust me, me too."

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. "Alright! Hand me your paper on the way out to break!" All the students obliged to the teacher.

Kiba and I handed the paper to Kakashi and pulled me out of the crowd.

"Hey," he said. "I got to go get ready for gym. See you later." He leaned forward and gave a light kiss on the cheek before running off.

While I was walking to where Ino and I always met for break, an hand grasped mine and pulled me aside.

"You busy tonight?"

My mind went blank. "Uhh…"

"Because I was wondering if you were interested in going to the movies with me and some friends."

"Okay. Sure!" I said a little too quickly.

"How about I pick you up at eight?"

"That's fine." I puled out a piece of paper and wrote down my address. He took it and whispered a "See you tonight."

I skipped all the way to Ino.

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter 2 done.

I'm going to try and keep this fic as realistic as possible and to try and keep the characters in character as much as I can without ruining the plot. Please tell me if any of the characters are getting too OOC.

Can you guess who Kakashi's friend is? It's quite obvious.

Make my day and review?

:D

―Kimmi-boo™


End file.
